hearthstunfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal
'''Eternal '''is another online card game that came after Blizzard's throne, but this time, by ripping off Magic the Gathering's least liked feature. While it forces aggro players to actually think, the number of games where your sigils are too many/not enough is too damn high. Gameplay Okay, so instead of classes, players get to choose from 5 colors, or even colorless cards with no requirements. All colors can be combined with each other, and there is no mandatory number of colors per deck. Lore Everyone is fighting over the Eternal Throne. There are swords and knives which are regularly used in battle, even though guns and high-tech artificial wings have already been invented. There are also dinosaurs, red orcs, purple demons and weird-ass gangsters with a moon marked on their faces. Oh, and there's also a passive-ish divine-ish entity called Azindel who seems to just want to stir up shit for no real reason. Shit started going down when the big man on the throne, Caiphus was killed by a purple demon, and thus Rolant took his place in ruling Argenport. Rolant, despite being tyrannical, does not want the throne for himself, and wants to put his niece, Vara, in power. Vara, however, prefers to inconvenience everyone on a whim and thus everything that goes wrong is technically her fault. Each color has a main character with a story of their own, although it is sort of implied all of them are highly inbred. Rolant Gadgetzan]] Rolant is the green anprotagonist. Once he rose to power, a rebellion was created to kick him out. However, Rolant affiliated himself with dark magic and a bunch of criminals to fight back. When the battle seemed lost, instead of conceding, he chose to drop a magic nuke on Argenport, killing both his allies and his enemies. This horrified his pet project, Icaria the Valkyrie, so much that she chose to leave and join whatever was left of the rebels. In response, Rolant created an inquisition, even though he had already crushed most of the rebellion. A while later, Rolant was arrested by his "allies" and is now in prison. Rolant is dead. Vara Vara is the emo purple protagonist who probably has her own fanboys if we searched carefully through the Eternal community. Being the heir to the throne, it was up to her to rule once her father died, but she chose to shirk her responsibility and instead wander through the Shadowlands for no discernible reason. Once her uncle Rolant ordered his men to fetch her so she could do the right thing, she decided to hide at the expense of her sanity. She is also the only playable card of these 5, so there's that. She was thankfully gutted. ]] Talir Caiphus's sister, Talir (yellow) is the mix of a scholar and a gifted telekinetic expert. While her brother's death is indeed a tragedy, what really motivates her is finding out how badly Caiphus fucked up to die so randomly. As such she goes on a quest to find out more about the aforementioned moon gangsters. After a lengthy quest, instead of coming any closer to the truth, Talir reaches self-destructive divinity in order to keep evil at bay. Eilyn ] Vara's mother and Caiphus's widow, Eilyn (blue) decided it was a good idea to go back home after her husband's death, leaving the throne to a man who is obviously a tyrant. She goes around the world fighting a bunch of random people, only to realize everyone hates her back home too. Since Argenport sent an assassin after her, however, she decided to hide in the north, much like her daughter. She ends up regaining her place among backwards savages (who somehow accept a woman's leadership) and now they are all flying to Argenport. Their goal, much like their relevance, is unknown. Oh shit their goal was to fuck Argenport up and rape everyone. Mission accomplished. Kaleb The red protagonist with the most godawful catchphrases on earth. A motherless bastard(?) who wants to claim the throne despite having no interest in politics. Thankfully, his claim is denied because no one knows who the hell his mother is. While other characters touch politics, intrigue and the mobilization of armies in their stories, Kaleb's story is all about his search for his mother's identity. He became royalty? I think? Look nobody gives a shit about his story. Jekk All these stories are told to us by Jekk, who is probably not a main character but still is given importance for whatever reason. Jekk is spewing all this bullshit just as he is about to be hanged, and the executioners, for whatever reason, listen to him. ]] If you play Jekk's Bounty, you end up finding out it was you who sold him out to the cops/inquisitors. Because the soldiers are incredibly stupid, by the time Jekk is supposed to be hanged, Icaria shows up and saves his ass for no apparent reason. By the next time we see Jekk, we see he hasn't joined the rebel cause yet, which means Icaria's efforts were a complete waste of energy. Later, Icaria gets killed by the inquisition and Jekk decides to kill the most badass of characters for no real reason. Jekk is now the main antagonist of the game. Category:Saltlord Agenda